Naruto in Hogwarts
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Tsunade gets a letter from the school of Witchcraft and Wizadry: Hogwarts. As a punishment for Naruto's actions on a mission, Tsunade sends Team 7 to Hogwarts to protect the young Harry Potter from the evils of Lord Voldemort. It's going to be difficult, especially with the Tri-Wizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts this year. R
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my new story though I had been writing it for months now. I'm going to lay down a new rule. If you readers want a chapter, there must be at least 10 reviews and i'll update the story as quickly as I can. It's not that hard for a review and readers can take just a minute out of your daily lives to leave a comment and if you are really busy, then just find some spare time to come back and review. The reviews are dearly loved and supportive to me. All of my other stories are under revision because I'm not fully satisfied with them. They havent been taken down so dont worry too much. Alright, well, enjoy the story and leave a review at the end.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Tsunade glared across her desk at the blonde haired girl. Honestly she was going to get serious health problems if she kept on doing these things. Maybe she should retire soon and let someone else deal with the troublesome girl.

Naruto stood there pouting with her arms across her chest. It wasn't her fault this time! The man had been leering and making crude comments about her on the mission and like a good shinobi and ANBU captain, she held it together. But when he groped her chest and butt, her fist reacted to the threat. So what if he has a broken nose, his cheek is somewhat swollen, and one of his front teeth fell out. It was his fault for groping her! Every woman has a right to defend herself against perverts like him!

"Naruto, I still can't believe you did that to our client." Tsunade said. Tsunade was secretly proud that Naruto defended herself against that client. She knew that man had a tendency to hit on and grope anything that was female and alive, but she would never tell Naruto that she was proud of her. She had to properly discipline her ninja as the Hokage. Naruto started to open her mouth in protest, ready to defend herself yet again. Tsunade raised her hand before she spoke, "I will apologize to the client and will warn him of his behavior. I will send someone to inform you of your punishment later. Now go."

Naruto closed her mouth and lowered her head. She hated when baa-chan did something like this. It made her feel guilty even when she knew she did the right thing. Naruto left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She looked up and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall across from the door.

His face was impassive, but his eyes showed that he was furious with what he heard. He silently opened his arms to her and she gratefully walked into them. She felt safe and secure as he held her close to his chest.

Naruto was glad that she had stopped him from leaving the village when they were 12. When they both fought at the Valley of the End, they fought with everything they had and it was taxing on both of them. Naruto finally gave him the truth on why she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to see her love go. Sasuke was frozen, already in the second stage of his curse seal and had his Chidori all fired up. Naruto used that opportunity to knock him out with her Rasengan. She carried him as best as she could back to Konoha even though she was just as badly injured as him. Kakashi had met them halfway there and carried Sasuke back as Naruto passed out from exhaustion, blood loss, and a lot of stress. Another ninja that was following Kakashi carried her back. A week later Sasuke, after he woke up and recovered, had answered her and told her he liked her too and would stay there for her. They have been together for 4 years now and Naruto was wondering on when Sasuke would pop the question.

Sasuke was livid that a man would treat a ninja that way after hiring her. She was not a prostitute that you could just buy and get an easy fuck. Ninja were not harlots! He hugged her closer before scooping her up in his arms and carried her back to their house. Yes, theirs, Naruto moved into Sasuke's house on her fifteenth birthday. In those four years they had defeated Orochimaru and Sasuke had killed Itachi.

Life for them was peaceful. They made it to ANBU, everyone accepted their relationship, and they were living together. Life for them was perfect.

Naruto started to protest and kick her feet as Sasuke walked through the village. She hated to be treated as if she was fragile. It made her seem weak. Sasuke refused to put her down despite her protests. He only put her down once they were inside their house.

"Sasuke! I could have walked just fine on my own! There was-" Sasuke stopped her rant by placing a kiss on her lips. They kissed slowly for a while before he pulled back. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for me so I wouldn't find him and kill him for the way he treated you." Naruto sighed and hugged him close to her body. Sasuke squeezed her tight and understood that she was forgiving him. Suddenly he picked her up around the waist and headed for the stairs to go to their bedroom. "Sasuke, what are you doing!" Naruto giggled as her legs wrapped around his waist. Sasuke didn't answer, but his Naruto would soon figure out.

Harry was amazed at where he was at. He had never been here before, but he couldn't wait to see the Quidditch World Cup. He was grateful for the Weasley's to invite Hermione and him along so they could watch Bulgaria and Ireland compete against each other. He hoped that Bulgaria would win tonight's match. Fred and George were rooting for the Irish while Ron was on his side. He couldn't help the rush of excitement that swelled in him as he saw people all around him with goods being sold, tricks and magic being performed, people getting drunk off of their surroundings and beer, and broomsticks flying overhead.

They all walked over to a small tent after the Diggorys left them. He was surprised to see such a small tent and he wondered how they would all fit. Fred and George first entered along with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Mr. Arthur followed them in calling behind him, "Come on Harry." Harry was hesitant at first but soon followed them in. His breath caught as he took in the inside of the tent. The inside was definitely bigger than the outside. There was two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen with a dining room and living room all attached together. "I love magic," he breathed as he made his way in.

Night fell upon them and the stadium was lit up like a Christmas tree. Screams and cheers were pouring out of it as they boosted their team's confidence up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys made their way up to the top. "How much farther, Dad?" Ron whined behind Harry. The Malfoys were down below them as they made their way through the throng of people. "Well, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." Mr. Malfoy jeered at them. Hermione was clutching onto Harry's arm, sending tingles up and down his body. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way, maybe he would ask Ron or Sirius someday.

He vaguely hears Malfoy boasting about them being able to sit in the Ministries box. Harry was about to walk away when Mr. Malfoy's cane latched onto his foot. "I'd be careful if I was you, Potter." With that he let go and left with Malfoy. Hermione had his arm in a death grip and he put his hand on hers to silently reassure her. They started to move again to their seats.

The excitement was getting to them and they started to cheer even if the players weren't on the field yet. Suddenly green and white streaks shot through the air as the Irish player came on the field. Green fireworks exploded behind them and a glittery leprechaun formed and started to dance. The Irish made a lap around the field before stopping on their side of the field. Soon the Bulgarian team joined them; shooting through the leprechaun and making it explode in fiery red colors of their team. Everyone started to chant 'Krum' as he flew through the air. "That's the best seeker in the world!" someone said. Harry was too absorbed in the game and the flashy way they entered. He hoped that one day he would be doing the same thing as them.

The Irish had won the game and everyone was celebrating. Fred and George were singing an Irish song while trying to do a river dance. Harry hugged a pole in the tent and watched as Ron got up on a small table. "Victor Krum is not just an athlete," he started. The twins stopped and started to circle him. Fred threw his cape over Ron before he could finish his sentence. "He's an artist!" he sounded out of breathe and had wide eyes that showed of his amazement and respect for Victor. George got down on one knee and took Ron's hand. "Victor, I love you~" He started to sing. Fred did the next verse "Victor, I do~" Harry joined in on their serenade to Ron, "When were apart my heart beats only for you! ~" they laughed as they heard another bang from outside. "The Irish must be celebrating." George commented. Mr. Arthur came back with a panicking face. "It's not the Irish. Come on."

He started to pull them out of the tent and what met them was pure chaos. Tents all around them were set a blaze as people ran screaming in different directions. Hermione was gripping his arm again and he was holding her close. He was terrified to let her go in this mass of screaming people. They started to run and he couldn't hear what was being said. All he could hear was people screaming in his ear. Then he saw them.

They were wearing black cloaks that came up in a point on top of their head. They were wearing white masks that covered their face. They were flicking their wands every which way, setting fire to everything in their path. The people around him kept pushing and pulling and he felt Hermione's hand slip from his own. "Harry! Harry!" he could hear her calling him over the screams of terror with her own terror laced voice. He tried to run after her, but the people kept pushing him one way.

Harry was trying to go against them, but one person against many didn't work well. Soon he fell and he was being run over as he lay there. He tried to get up, but a foot to the head knocked him unconscious.

The night air was heavy with smoke when Harry woke up. He looked around and noticed that the tents in the camping ground were nothing more than skeletons of their former selves. He noticed a man far off in the distance and the smoke made it hard to see him. The man stumbled over to where he was and Harry got up and hid behind a skeletal tent, gripping one of its ropes that it was still connected to.

"Harry!" "Harry! Where are you?" His friend's voices broke the graveyard silence of the night. He watched as the man ran the opposite way of the voices. Soon Hermione was holding onto him while Ron came up behind her. They started to say something, but suddenly a group of people surrounded them, screaming "Stupefy!" They all ducked down to the ground before they got hit. The spells all crashed together creating a blinding red light. "That's my son you're shooting at!" Mr. Arthur's voice rang in the air as he ran over to them. Once he got over to them he asked if they were alright. Then Mr. Crouch came over and started to spew things faster than Harry's mind could process. He did catch 'scene of the crime.'

"What crime?" he asked once he got his bearings. "Harry, that's the dark mark up there." Hermione pointed up in the sky. The giant skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth glowed ominously above them. "Then those people were… Voldemort's followers?" he breathed out. "Those were Death Eaters, Harry." Mr. Arthur said. Mr. Crouch looked around with wide fearful eyes. "Come along, all of you." Harry paused before he remembered that man. "Wait, there was a man. Over there." Harry pointed in the direction that he'd seen him. Mr. Crouch nodded before his men and he went over there to look. Mr. Arthur started to push them forward. Harry wondered why Death Eaters were there.

Naruto lay cuddled up against Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke was stroking her arm from elbow up to her shoulder. It was soothing for them both as they lay there in the night. Naruto sighed in contentment as she listens to his heartbeat. "Naruto," Sasuke said. "Hmm?" she hummed against his chest. "Marry me." Naruto sat up and stared into his onyx eyes. She could tell he was serious as his eyes bore into her. A bright smile lit up her face as she pounced on him. "YES!" she screamed. She littered kissed all over his face and body. He sighed in relief as she sat up with bright blue eyes and a smile that could rival the sun. He reached over to the nightstand by his bed and grabbed a small box that was sitting there. He sat up and pulled out the ring. Naruto held out her left hand as he slipped it on her ring finger.

Naruto stared in awe of the ring. It was a simple silver band that had Sasuke's name on one side of the ring and her name on the other side. An aquamarine gem sat in the center of the ring with small diamonds circling it. It was simple and delicate; just like her.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked back up at Sasuke. "Thank you." She leaned forward to softly kiss him. He rolled her over, ready to continue their earlier activities and also to celebrate their engagement as he kissed her hungrily. He smirked into the kiss as she eagerly responded to his touch. Naruto moaned as she sank into the bed with Sasuke's weight on top of her as he made her forget everything.

Tsunade sat at her desk, looking out at the moon that sat high in the sky. She looked back at her desk that was piled high with paper. She sighed before she reached for the sake under her desk. Something red made her stop and look up. There sitting on her desk was a red envelope that had gold trimming on the edges. She reached for it and opened it. It was addressed to her and as she read she started to smirk.

'_This is just the punishment I was looking for.'_ she thought as she took a swig of her drink and continued with her paper work.

**Thanks for reading and like earlier said, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts**

Sasuke was woken up by a pounding on his door. He growled before pulling Naruto closer and buried his head in her hair. Naruto then woke up when the pounding continued. She made to get up, but an arm around her waist stopped her. "Ignore them. They'll go away soon." Naruto sighed as the pounding on the door did not stop. She got up and grabbed the first thing her hands touched before putting it on.

Naruto opened the door to see an ANBU standing there. The ANBU bowed at the waist and said, "Hokage-sama wishes to see you for your punishment. You are to bring Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno with you." Naruto nodded and waited for him to disappear. When he didn't she wondered if he had more to say.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she looked up to see the glaring face of her fiancée, "You are dismissed." He growled at the ninja and he quickly disappeared. Naruto was confused on what just happened until Sasuke pointed it out. "He was checking you out because of how you are dressed." Naruto looked down to see that she was only in a pair of panties and one of Sasuke's navy blue shirts with his crest on the back that went down to mid-thigh. She blushed before she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for them. Sasuke smirked. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants that he put on when he got up.

Naruto was already in front of the counter making eggs for herself and an omelet for Sasuke. Sasuke stalked up behind her and trapped her in his arms. "You forgot something." She looked at him confused for a moment. He smirked and lowered his head to kiss her languidly. She returned the kiss and they stood there, kissing slowly for a while. When they both pulled apart, they were slightly out of breath. "Good morning." He murmured against her lips before he went to sit down. She shook her head and smiled before continuing on with breakfast.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all stood in front of the Hokage wearing their ANBU uniforms. Their masks were off at the moment. Once they were settled she began, "I'm sending you three on a mission that will last a year." All three of them shot their heads to her to see if she was joking. She was deadly serious. Naruto exploded. "A YEAR! ARE YOU CRAZY OBAA-CHAN? IF THIS IS ABOUT THE LAST MISSION I WAS ON, THEN I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT! HE SHOULD HAVE LEARNED HOW TO TREAT A GIRL RIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Naruto went on screaming her injustice. Sakura looked completely shocked, but held her tongue. Inner Sakura was screaming just as loud as Naruto was. Sasuke had his impassive face on, but he was just as curious as the rest of them as to why they were being sent away for a year.

Tsunade was on a short fuse at the moment and she finally snapped. "QUIET GAKI!" said gaki shut her mouth before pouting off to the side. They all stood deathly quiet, wondering if she had too much sake again. They weren't going to question her again because she was more violent when she was drunk.

Tsunade took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, trying to contain her raging headache and the urge to throw things at them. "Yesterday, I received a letter from the magical community. Don't you dare interrupt me gaki," she glared at Naruto who was about to say something. "I don't care what you think, but magic does exist. You are going to have first-hand experience that magic does exist. You will be spending a year within the magic school of witch craft and wizardry, Hogwarts. This is a protection mission and your client is the whole school, but your main client is a boy named Harry Potter. There is going to be a tournament this year for them called the Tri-Wizard Cup and your job is to make sure nothing goes wrong. It also seems that the headmaster fears that a very dark and powerful wizard will make an appearance sometime this year. You will do whatever it takes to make this a success. Killing is allowed. Torture will also be allowed if you feel the need arises to get information." She grinned evilly at them as she said the last sentence.

As questions erupted from all three, Tsunade chucked the furled red letter that was held tightly in her hand. Sasuke caught it and pulled out the information that was inside. Both Naruto and Sakura looked over his shoulder to read it. They were surprised to see how well detailed it was. It had information on how they were going to be enchanted to speak their tongue all the way down to a map of the school. They were impressed to say the least.

"Master, when do we leave for the mission?" Tsunade looked up from the work she had started. "Tomorrow."

"EHHHH?!" Naruto and Sakura screamed. Sasuke looked a little shocked.

They were walking home now, still thinking about the mission they were going on. They had to pack for tomorrow, clean the house, and say goodbye to their friends. "Do you think we have time to say goodbye to everyone?" Naruto questioned. They both looked at her. "Well you can say goodbye for us since you live with Sasuke." Sakura added.

"I'll pack our things for us, dobe." Sasuke started to head to their house. Naruto nodded. "Don't worry guys! We'll be back before you know it and I'll make sure baa-chan writes to us!" Naruto called out before running to find their friends. Sakura and Sasuke had to agree with her.

_~At Kings Cross Station~_

The trio was at King Cross Station and they were trying to find platform nine and three quarters. They all had a genjutsu on. Naruto's hair was up to her shoulders and was dirty blond. Her eyes had also gone a few shades darker. Sakura's hair was a light brown and was down to her waist. Sasuke's hair was flat and changed to a dark brown. All the people noticed now were three noisy teenagers.

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU GOT US LOST! GIVE IT HERE TEME! ARE WE EVEN IN THE RIGHT STATION?" Naruto put down her duffle bag and stalked up to Sasuke, trying to take the directions.

"NARTUO!" Sakura was not a happy person at the minute… she flexed her fingers in warning. "SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOU'LL SEE THE STARS AND BE SENT BACK TO TSUNADE!"

Ignoring the raucous, Sasuke looked around trying to see where platform nine and three quarters was. All he saw was a train leaving ten and a train entering nine. "I already asked someone and they thought I was joking. It isn't on the map either." He showed them the map to prove his point. Naruto huffed and grabbed her duffle bag on the floor. She leaned against the pillar that showed platform nine. As soon as she leaned against it, she fell right through. Naruto was shocked that there was a genjutsu on the pillar.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately followed Naruto into the pillar. They noticed that they were standing in platform nine and three quarters. In front of them stood a beautiful scarlet train that's labeled 'Hogwarts Express.' Being ninjas from an ancient village, they were not used to seeing technology. They could only stand there, gaping like fish out of water. The shrill whistle blew, signaling that the train was soon departing. The ninja quickly took off their genjutsu to reveal their ANBU outfits.

Their masks were all different from each other's. Naruto's had a red fox design, Sasuke's had a navy blue wolf design, and Sakura's had a green eagle on hers. Their ANBU gear basically consisted of an almost all black outfit. The Naruto and Sasuke wore black three-quarter pants, and black tanks. On top of the tank was the armor of white worn by all ANBU. They wore black gloves that went up to their elbows, and had black sandal laced boots which reached almost up to their knees. They also had their arm guards over their gloves. Sakura wore much like her normal outfit except it was black, and she too had the white armor on over it. She wasn't wearing her gloves at this particular moment. All three had a red tattoo on their left arm, featuring a swirl which symbolized their membership in ANBU.

Their weapons pouches were visible; three hanging behind them and others strapped to their legs. Their most unnerving feature was their slender katana tied onto their backs with thin red string. Since Naruto and Sasuke were more of the fighters out of the three theirs were longer while Sakura's was shorter.

They quickly got on the train before it left. As they made their way down the train, many whispers came from the students sitting in the carriages. The sharp hearing of the ANBU enabled them to hear exactly what they were saying.

"Who are they? They look strange."

"Death Eaters!"

"No, don't be stupid! Besides, the tattoo isn't right."

Beneath their masks they gave quizzical looks. Death Eaters? They'd have to ask Dumbledore later.

They finally came to a compartment which was not bursting with questions and noise like all the rest. Within this one there were only 3 people. Naruto opened the compartment door, and they filed in.

Harry snapped his head over to where the compartment door was being opened. He pulled out his wand as he saw strange people wearing masks that were none to friendly looking.

"Who are you?" he cautiously asked. He wasn't sure who these strange people were and he also wasn't sure if they are dangerous. Hermione and Ron also pulled out their wands. Hedwig spread her wings and screeched, being startled at the intrusion before she settled down. Crookshanks stared at the new people, but made no move.

Naruto put her hands in the air to show she means no harm. "We have been hired by you school for the year. If you don't want us to sit with you, we can always leave. And it would be most appreciated if our clients don't attack us." They all lowered their wands. Sasuke and Naruto went to sit beside Harry. Sasuke sat closest to the door, while Naruto sat next to Harry. Sakura sat next to the door beside Ron.

Naruto seemed fascinated by Hedwig that was between her and Harry. She held out her finger to Hedwig and started to stroke from its beak up to her head. Hedwig cooed softly in appreciation. Everyone just stared at her while she interacted with the owl. A tuft of orange caught her attention next and she saw a fluffy orange cat with a pushed in face. She patted her lap and the cat hopped over. "Guys, look. He looks like a small lion." The cat started to purr as Naruto scratched behind his ears. Hermione was surprised. Normally Crookshanks doesn't trust people easily, but he just went up to Naruto without a problem.

Naruto soon fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura also fell asleep since it was a long journey for them. Sasuke kept watch while the three other occupants in the room stayed silent.

"Snacks from the trolley! Snacks from the trolley!" a voice rang out in the hall. Harry and Ron got up and opened the door. Harry just stood there looking at the snacks and debated whether he should get one. "A packet of drubbles and a licorice wand." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out his money. "Never mind, I just want the drubbles. Just the drubbles." A group of girls came up behind the cart and Harry noticed that Cho was there. Harry couldn't help, but stare and offered a small smile. Cho smiled back and her friends behind her giggled. He closed the compartment door when they left.

Harry sat back down and rubbed his forehead. It was starting to sting a bit. "Are you alright Harry? Is it hurting again?" Sasuke looked over at Harry. "I could wake Sakura if you are hurt. She is a medic-nin." Sasuke offered. Harry looked at him strange before shaking his head. "No, you don't have to. I'm fine Hermione." Hermione scooted closer to him. "You should tell Dumbledore about it or at least Sirius."

Harry sighed. He hated worrying Hermione and he decided to write to Sirius. When he was finished he held out his arm to Hedwig. She jumped up on his arm and took the offered letter. "There you go." She flew out the window and headed to her destination. Sasuke seemed interested by the fact that they used owls instead of summons to pass messages on.

"You might want to wake them. We're almost to Hogwarts." Harry told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded before toeing Sakura in the leg and gently shaking Naruto. They both woke up and looked at him. "We're almost there, so get ready. We are going to see our home for the next year." They both nodded before pulling on their black cloaks.

The train twisted around a hill and went through a town called Hogsmeade. They ninja's jaws dropped as they saw a colossal medieval castle that looked absolutely regal.

Naruto turned to face the three students. "Is that Hogwarts?" she just had to know if that is where they were going. All three nodded with smiles on their faces. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry felt glad to see the castle again. He couldn't wait to go back there over the summer. He missed its secret pathways, enchanted grounds, and that feeling of home he got when he entered through the doors. Hogwarts was home to him.

When the train came to a complete halt, students started to grab there things and headed off the train. The ninja followed suite by grabbing their bags and getting off the train. Everyone started to point and talk endlessly about them as if they weren't there. All three were starting to get annoyed by the looks and decided to go on ahead. They jumped over the students into the front of them and almost landed on a giant. They stood stock still as they stared up at the hairy man (thing?) in front of them that was calling for first years. They inched away and head up the pathway to where the carriages were.

Naruto harshly backed up into Sasuke when she saw what was pulling the carriages. Standing in front of the carriages was one of the scariest things Naruto has seen, it was so skeletal and horrific that she was amazed that it was even alive. Sasuke picked her up by the waist and entered the carriage where the three they rode with on the train were. The skeleton started to pull the carriage up the winding path to Hogwarts.


	3. New Students

**I'm sorry tyhat it has been so long since I last updated this story. I had other stories that I have been working on along with combing through my other stories. Thank you for all my faithful readers that have been waiting paitently for this story to be updated.**

**Chapter 3: New Students**

Naruto was amazed at the castle. "I can't believe we are going to be staying here for a year." She breathed. Sasuke squeezed her hand in agreement while Sakura nodded. They followed Harry and his group through the gates. "Everyone, look!" a kid called out pointing to something in the sky. They all watched as Pegasi were flying towards them pulling a carriage with them. The ninja saw the giant hairy man trying to direct them, but only had to jump out of the way when it almost took his head off. Students around them snickered at the event until something that looked like a small boat was floating in the lake. Everyone ran to look at the lake. What everyone thought to be a tiny boat soon appeared to be a lookout tower of a ship. The ship gave a soulful creak as it exploded out of the water and tried to settle itself against the rocking water.

The students started to head to two oak doors and the ninja followed along in the back. They jumped up into the rafters and looked at the clouded sky that the roof showed. Candles hung above four long tables where students all sat at. A long table sat a few steps up and overlooked the rest of the table. In the middle of the long table above sat a throne like chair while the rest looked plain. Naruto saw what she guessed to be the teachers, start taking seats at the table above.

She noticed Dumbledore walk up to a podium and waited until all the students had settled. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm glad to see that you all made it here safe and sound. We will begin to sort out our new students into the houses that they will be in. McGonagall, if you would do the honors."

A lady wearing emerald green robes and a black pointed hat walked up carrying an old tattered hat, a stool, and a scroll. McGonagall sat the hat down and waited for it to begin. The hat opened its mouth and started to sing. Several first years shrieked and backed away while some of the older kids laughed.

_The Sorting Song_

The school clapped when it was done and McGonagall started the sorting. Tiny kids walked up and were sorted into the different houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.

Naruto was bouncing up and down on the rafters as she said, "Look, did you see? It sung! A hat actually sung!" Sasuke looked at her amused before pulling her down into his lap. "Yes, dobe, we saw. Now stay still before you fall off." Naruto surprisingly stopped and snuggled into Sasuke's embrace. Sakura sat across from them amused. She was used to seeing them act like this all the time so it didn't faze her anymore. She also got over her crush on Sasuke when Naruto started dating him and now supported them fully.

When the sorting finished Naruto saw Dumbledore stand up again. "Welcome new students to Hogwarts and we are very glad to have you. I hope you will enjoy your stay and your new houses. Now that you're all settled down, I have some very exciting news to tell you." His voice echoed through the hall and whispers joined his booming voice. "Hogwarts will no longer be just your home this year. Hogwarts will be housing some very special guest this year. You see we have been chosen to hold a legendary event called the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Excited chatter erupted from the tables as he continued with his speech. "This tournament brings together three schools that will compete for the cup. Each school will have a chosen student to compete in the tournament. Now let me be clear that the chosen will be standing alone and these events are not for the faint of heart either." He paused to let that sink in. Nervous chattered erupted again from the students.

Naruto rolled her eyes under the mask. It couldn't be that bad. Their exams put their life in danger and you had to learn to trust your team or lose your life. "Now let us welcome the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madam Maxine!" They doors behind them creaked open to reveal pretty young girls in bright blue dresses. They had bowler hats that matched their dresses, tilted to the side of their head. A blue shawl that tied in the front was draped across their shoulders. They walked in a formation with their heads held high and heels clicking in unison.

They walked for a minute then stopped. They leaned to one side and sighed with their hands reaching out. They did that again a little farther on the other side where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Then they ran up to the front of the room and opened their arms and sighed again as butterflies and birds came out from under their shawls. A giant woman walked into the room behind the girls looking proud of them. A smaller girl was doing acrobats up the middle aisle as another girl pirouetted besides her.

Dumbledore held out his hand for Madam Maxine. "It is lovely to have you hear, Maxine." He kissed her hand in greeting. "Tiz wonderful to be hear Dumbledore." Her voice had a heavy French accent to it as she thanked Dumbledore. Naruto was a bit uneasy to see all those pretty ladies down there. Seems she would have tough competition for her Sasuke. Sasuke sensed her unease and kissed the top of her head. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you." Naruto smiled up at him as he tightened his hold on her. She squeezed his hand in reply and felt reassured. She would just have to beat every girl away from him and if she needs to she would ask Sakura for help.

The guys down below hooted and whistled their approval, some were even screaming it. The girls looked unhappy with the attention the guys were giving the Beauxbatons. "Now greet our guests from the north, the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their High master Igor Karkaroff!"

The doors opened again to reveal stern men with staffs in their hands. Some of them were dressed in a blood red top with a black belt around the abdomen and blood red pants with black boots. Others were wearing the same thing, but had fur coats and fur hats on overtop their uniform. They walked in banging their staffs on the floor, creating sparks from the connection. Some men broke off to go up the side aisles. They all stopped in the middle and spun their staffs counter-clockwise then holding their staff in the opposite hand before banging it on the floor again, creating more sparks. Then they twirled it around their hands while swinging their arms from side to side, creating a figure eight.

They all crouched down and one man put his staff down before they ran up to the front. One was doing backflips up to the front while others were using their staff to catapult themselves. They all stood aside as an even sterner looking man with a fur coat and hat walked up carrying his own staff with another older man with a peppered beard in a white coat walked up. Excited whispers broke out as students recognized the former as Victor Krum, the famous Quidditch player. Two men kneeled blowing gently on a stick, creating a fire snake and phoenix.

Sasuke glared at the men down below. It looked like he would also have competition for his blonde dobe.

Igor smiled as he hugged Dumbledore, "Ablves." Dumbledore laughed with him as he hugged him again. They pulled back and the students all went to the sides. Dumbledore stood with his arms wide open and a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "Now, they are not the only guests we have!" The ninja stood up, getting ready to make their appearance. Naruto started to do hand signs while smiling manically. "I have hired ninja from far away to help with this year's tournament. They are very dangerous and will not hesitate to hurt you if you offend them in anyway. They are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno! Please welcome the ninja from the Leaf Village!"

"Futon: Wind Dragon!" Naruto screamed as she fell from the rafters. People started to scream as the person fell from the ceiling. A large dragon burst through the door, wind was spiraling around its body and you could see through its body like a ghost. Sasuke smirk before doing his own hand signs and jumping down too.

"Katon: Fire Dragon!" The flames from the candles created a large fire dragon, where it shimmered with reds, oranges, and yellows. Sasuke and Naruto both jumped on the head of the dragon they created and the dragons started to twist and twirl around each other, but never touching each other.

Sakura shook her head from up above before throwing two kunai attached with a seal that started too sizzled, at the dragon's head. Naruto and Sasuke both did a backflip and landed on the top steps while Sakura joined them. The two dragons headed for each other in the middle of the room and when they connected red and blue fireworks exploded from them with Cherry Blossoms raining down onto the floor. The students all sat quiet before erupting in cheers.

'**What is that racket?' **

'_Oh, so you finally decided to wake up?'_

'**Just answer the question Kit!'**

'_Fine! Baa-chan sent us away on a mission to guard a magical school for a year. We just introduced ourselves and I think I'm going to like tor- I mean playing pranks on them.'_

'**I almost feel sorry for the little snots. Have fun, I'm going back to sleep.'**

Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet them down. "They will be patrolling the corridors and grounds, making sure you are safe. They will also be regulating the tournaments events and helping those that are in need. I will warn you again, they have been trained to kill and protect since childhood, so I advise you not to threaten them in any way and I also heard that they are experts in torture." A shiver went around the room as they took in the ninja's powerful stance.

They held themselves proudly and their porcelain masks glittered ominously in the room. Everything about them radiated power and pride. People looked at their katana with weary eyes. Ron went pale as he watched them with new eyes, "Blimey… they didn't have to do that. Could have given someone a heart attack."

Harry nodded his head as he stared at the three. They didn't look powerful at all on the train and he only guessed that ninja only used weapons. He was wondering if they used magic to create the dragons. And if so he wondered what else they knew. They started to walk towards the Gryffindor table and sat across from the trio. Naruto sat down in front of Harry. Sasuke sat on her left in front of Ron and Sakura sat down on her right facing Hermione. "I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves before. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. This is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Harry nodded in greeting. "I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

All three stared at Harry. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked at Harry. Harry did have a lot of chakra than the rest of the students, but all of theirs way surpassed his. His chakra was more like five year olds in his village. Harry shifted in his seat, uneasy with the terrifying masks staring at him. Especially the fox; with its maniacal grin, mocking and evil, and it's crazy red painted eyes that bore holes into his soul. Sakura casted a quick genjutsu on the three of them so they could take their mask off. To others it would look like the mask moves with their mouth.

Naruto was happy that they had their culture mixed with other foods. She grabbed the pork ramen and put sliced eggs on it. Sasuke shook his head at her when he saw what she was eating. He decided to try something new. He grabbed a chicken leg and took a bite. It wasn't that bad. Sakura decide to go with some sushi and rice balls.

Ron didn't even go near the new food. He just piled on his plated whatever looked good to him. Hermione decided to try what Sakura was eating. Harry had no clue what to eat. He grabbed some sashimi and sushi along with general tso and honey chicken. The chicken was good if he added rice to it and he didn't care much for the sushi.

Once everyone seemed to be done eating, Dumbledore stood up and motioned to some men to bring something out. Four men came out carrying what looks like a container. "Your attention please, I would like to say a few words." Everyone looked up to see him standing next to the container. The point of the container was taller than him. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this that student must face three tasks. Three extremely _dangerous_ tasks. For this reason the ministry has set up a new rule. To explain the ministry has sent Mr. Barty Crouch. Please give him your undivided attention."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tensed as they noticed someone coming behind Dumbledore. Their chakra signature was much stronger than the students and teachers. The ceiling began to flash and thunder causing some students to scream. The ninja were up on their feet and running to the strange man as he pulled out his wand and a stream of red light shot out to the ceiling. The clouds that were covering the ceiling broke apart and cleared, letting the night sky take its place.

Sasuke had his arms wrapped up under his armpits and put his hands behind the man's neck. Naruto stood in front of him with a kunai to his neck. Sakura grabbed his wand and stood away, ready to use genjutsu on him.

Murmurs and muffled screams littered the hall as they watched the ninja. Ron leaned over and whispered, "Blimey they caught Mad-Eyed Moody in the blink of an eye." Harry looked confused. "Who?" he asked. "Mad-Eyed Moody, the Auror." Hermione explained. "He used to chase after Death Eaters. Landed some of them in Azkaban too." Ron continued.

"Stop! He is my friend, Alastor Moody. I have asked him to come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please release him." The trio looked at each other before releasing him. They knew to keep their eye on him, because something wasn't right. They went back to their seats as Barty Crouch stepped forward.

Sasuke kept his eye on Moody. He used his Sharingan to see if he was hiding anything. He was surprised that something was blocking his Sharingan. Moody shivered in disgust after he drank out of his flask. "I don't think that's pumpkin juice." Sasuke had to agree with Harry on that one.

"The ministry has degreed, after due consideration, that any wizard under the age of 17 may not enter the tournament." Disagreement rang out throughout the hall.

"That's rubbish! That's rubbish!" the twins hollered at Mr. Crouch. Naruto was amused. She leaned over to Sasuke and said, "I wish we could enter the tournament. It sounds interesting if the students are yelling this loud." Sasuke nodded his agreement and pulled her up against his body.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled over the crowded noise. The noise died down and they were reluctantly silent. Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it at the container next to him. The container seemed to dissolve to reveal a giant stone cup molded onto the stone it sits on. A blue flame ignited from the cup. The students watched in amazement as the flame danced, their earlier disagreements forgotten.

Dumbledore looked around the hall, making sure no one would interrupt him again. He looked back at the flame, basking in its magnificent for a moment before turning back to the crowd. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone who wishes to submit themselves in the tournament must write their names on a piece of paper and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Older students are not allowed to write younger ones names and submit them. Be warned, if chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun. You may leave now and have a goodnights rest."

The students got up and started to leave the Great Hall. The ninja headed to where Dumbledore was going and started to follow him. Sakura tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, may we have a word with you. We would like to know what our job is fully." Dumbledore nodded and beckoned them to follow him. He stopped in front of a gargoyle statue and said, "Lemon Drops." The gargoyle hopped aside and the smooth stone below it jolted before it started to spiral up wards. Dumbledore hopped on the first step. The ninja looked at it hesitantly, before stepping on one of the moving steps.

Dumbledore led them through into his office. The ninja stopped at the door and stared at the room. Now every ninja is taught how to handle different situations that they would expect themselves to be in. So when they walked into his office they didn't know how to handle this situation because they never expected to be in this one. Everything seemed to be moving in a certain way. Something would flash then sparkle, another would twirl then smoke, and were those pictures moving and conversing with one another?

A red phoenix cooed at them and Dumbledore stroked its beak. "Nothing will hurt you in my office. You don't need to be cautious." They slowly made their way to his desk as Dumbledore sat behind it. "Getting down to business, what would you like to talk about?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Naruto stepped forward, "We would like to know what Death Eaters are, because we were called that. We would also like to know what will be in the tournament so we won't attack it like we did your friend and what we need to be on the lookout for and where we will be patrolling." Sakura and Sasuke didn't say anything because Naruto said what was needed to be said. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand in comfort since he knew this room was making her jumpy.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the ninja and waved his wand across the room. The movement around them paused and the ninja started to relax a bit more. "To answer you first question, Death Eaters are evil wizards that follow Lord Voldemort. Your outer appearance looks like theirs, but your mask are far more exquisite than theirs. I have a feeling that Lord Voldemort will be returning sometime this year and that is why I hired you. I also want you to keep a close eye on Harry too. I'll write down what will be in the tournament in case there is prying ears. I'll also outline the perimeter of the grounds and the hallways of the school. I'll make sure to cross off the floors that you are not allowed on and neither are the students." The three nodded before they headed towards the door.

"Oh! Try to keep an open mind during your stay at Hogwarts. And congratulations are in order to Sasuke and Naruto on their engagement. I hope you have a wonderful stay at Hogwarts." They left the magical room and they could hear the movement continue as if nothing happened.

Sakura rounded on the two when they were in an empty hall. "You finally proposed to her! When were you going to tell me?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking at her. "Sakura, we were going to tell you soon. But the mission came up and everything was happening so fast that we sort of forgot." Sasuke nodded after Naruto tried to calm Sakura. Sakura took a deep breath before she calmed down. "Alright, I'll let it go for now, but I want details when I come back." with that she left for her patrol.

Naruto sighed in relief that she didn't get hit. "Come on Sasuke; let's go to the tower so we can get some sleep." Sasuke nodded before they did the hand signs and teleported to the Gryffindor tower.

A few girls screamed when the two ANBU appeared in the middle of the common room. Sasuke and Naruto found Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at them shocked in front of the fireplace. "Can you please show us to our rooms?" Naruto asked Hermione and Harry. They both nodded before getting up and showing them the dorm rooms. Harry and Hermione left them to unpack their things.

Once they settled down in their seats they started to talk. "Did you see them apparate just now?" Ron questioned. Harry just nodded. "Do they even have wands to do that with?" he questioned again. Harry just shrugged. "Let's watch them for a while and see what they are capable of. The only strong one out of the three seemed to be the wolf faced one. The other two seemed to be pretty scrawny."

They stopped as they saw the one with the fox mask come down and go up to the boy's dorm. They looked at each other before they got up and followed her. The door to Harry and Ron's room was opened just a crack and they watched the two ninja's.

Naruto flopped down on Sasuke's new four poster bed. "What are you doing?" he asked as he finished putting away his things. Naruto dropped her stuff on top of his in the trunk at the foot of the bed. Sasuke scowled before he started to rearrange their items to make them fit in his trunk. "I'm going to be sleeping here for the rest of the year." Naruto proclaimed as she lay down on the bed. Sasuke shook his head. He had expected as much. "As long as you don't cause any problems, dobe." He sat down next to her and started to pull the curtains closed. "Teme, when do I ever cause problems?"

Sasuke smirked as he took off his robe. "You don't want me to answer that." The trio outside the door watched as robes, pants, armor, and a shirt was tossed on the ground next to the bed. Their masks were placed on the stand next to the bed.

The trio went back downstairs. They were stunned to see what just happened. "I think I'm going to head off to bed now." Hermione said as she went up to the girl's dorm room. Harry and Ron nodded as they watched her and waited for a while until they headed up themselves.

**Please leave a reivew with ideas, comments, or any thoughts you have about this story.**


End file.
